


Beansprout (Day 7 - Cosplaying)

by AodhanKingkiller



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Nezushi [7]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cosplay, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AodhanKingkiller/pseuds/AodhanKingkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi was also under strict instruction to respond only to the name “Yu Kanda."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beansprout (Day 7 - Cosplaying)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny-petilil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiny-petilil).



> Not totally happy with the ending of this one, but I just had no idea how to end it.

Nezumi dragged his feet, resisting Shion’s inexorable tug on his wrist.  He felt ridiculous.  He didn’t know why Shion had them dressed up like this, Nezumi like some sort of almost-samurai with his hair pulled back- minus his bangs and the long bits around his face- into a ponytail instead of its usual topknot and Shion himself with a strange pentagram scar dragging through his eye and his left arm painted a scaly red with black nails, both of them dressed in some sort of pseudo-Victorian fashion with long black coats with silver trappings

Nezumi was also under strict instruction to respond only to the name “Yu Kanda” and to call Shion himself nothing but “Allen Walker” or “moyashi.”

He just didn’t get it, seriously.  But if it made Shion happy he would do it. 

He sighed as Shion dragged him through the doors of a building and into a large room full of people that Nezumi was almost positive didn’t dress or look like this on the daily.

He really didn’t understand.

Nevertheless, because it made Shion happy, and how could he do anything but his utter best to make Shion happy, “Kanda” let “Allen” drag him around the convention for hours upon hours, never really complaining, venting his annoyance through apparently canonical insults at Shion’s apparent incompetence, his height, comparing his general stature to that of a beansprout.

Eventually the activity seemed to be gradually waning, oddly garbed people gradually trickling out of the large doors through which they had originally come, and Shion seemed to finally stop his constant movement of the last few hours, though he had never really let go of Nezumi’s hand for any length of time.  Shion smiled up at Nezumi, Nezumi staring down at him in turn.  Shion’s grip on his wrist for once worked in Nezumi’s favor, pulling the taller boy to a secluded alcove before leaning up on tiptoes to kiss him tenderly on the mouth.

Nezumi pulled back as far as the arms looped around his neck allowed, a questioning look in his eyes.  “Thanks,” whispered Shion, “for coming with me.”

Nezumi grinned. “Anything for you,” he whispered back, leaning back down to kiss Shion tenderly on the lips.  The kiss grew gradually more passionate and Nezumi grew ignorant of anything happening outside of their little alcove. Gradually, however, he became aware of feminine squeals behind him.  Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a growing crowd of girls whispering and squealing about their Yullen OTP coming to life and snapping pictures.  Nezumi jerked abruptly upright, grabbed a giggling Shion’s wrist, and stormed out of the door with the younger boy in tow, muttering about invasion of privacy.


End file.
